Passive liquid cooling devices such as heat pipes are often used to remove heat from electronic components. A Central Processing Unit (CPU) and/or other electronic component may, for example, transfer heat to one or more heat pipes. Liquid within the heat pipes may accept the heat and undergo a phase change (e.g., boil) as a result. The heat pipes may often be configured such that the heated vapor moves away from the electronic component and is cooled by transferring heat to a heat sink or other device. The cooling causes the vapor to return to a liquid state and the heat pipes may be configured such that the liquid flows back to an area near the electronic component to once again accept heat to continue the cooling cycle.
As electronic components continue to generate larger quantities of heat and the space available for cooling solutions continues to diminish, however, typical heat pipes and/or passive liquid cooling solutions may not be suitable for removing adequate amounts of heat from the electrical components.